The United Alliance of Evil
The United Alliance of Evil was once the greatest villain group in the Milky Way. History and Description The United Alliance of Evil formed sometime around 1992 B.C. in the Milky Way under the tutelage of Dark Specter and his closest lieutenants Master Vahail/Vile, Eunectes (the unmutated Darkonda), and Mondo Wrath. 1998 A.D. was when a majority of the group was wiped out, leaving splintered renmants. War with the Zangyack Members Leadership Dark Specter Dark Specter was a powerful Devil from the Toei Multiverse (though its Ultima-Class Devil, Black Cross Fuhrer lives on) Electro-King Javious I Javious was an Arch-Demon fragment of Dark Specter who served as a figurehead ruler of the Alliance for a while until he was slain by Andros and his original team of Space Rangers. He commanded over several remaining legions of the UAE, such as Venjix and Thrax. Darkonda Lokar Master Vile Venjix By the time Thrax was destroyed, it was up to Venjix to rule. Generals Ecliptor Astromena King Mondo Wrath Lord Zedd Rita Bandora Repulsa/Mystic Mother Scorpius Venjix, the Shadowborg Venjix, formerly called the Shadowborg, was probably the greatest of all of the UAE generals. Divatox Hydro Hog Hydro Hog was an enlightened Umibozu who once served under Master Vile before breaking off to form his own gang of Youkai Aliens stationed in Aquitar out of self-centered pride. Ivan Ooze Maligore Lord Exhaust Thrax Repulsa-Zedd Thrax was taken by Master Vile after his birth to train him into the greatest general the UAE had ever known, a tykebomb to decimate Rangers everywhere. Nicknamed "Bubba" by his peers, Thrax enjoyed a childhood in Vile's galaxy, away from the UAE. The day eventually came where he had to battle the Rangers, but he was successfully sealed by Sentinel Knight. Louie Kaboom The Psycho Rangers General Crunch General Shifter Kilobyte Tenaya Yogoshimacritein Venjix's current acting commander. The Venjix Four Consisting of Tezzla, Automon, Gerrok, and Steelon, these were the elites chosen by Venjix to rule over terrain in his new empire. Each were specially made based on blueprints made by Mondo himself. Mama D Formerly known as Hebira Destructa (Jarmin) of the Boma Pirate Tribe, she served as a lieutenant to Emperor Langhorn during the space pirate crew's infancy. Though Langhorn was destroyed, his last request was for Hebira to steal away Divatina from her crib and raise her to become the Boma Tribe's temporary leader until Langhorn's younger brother Lord Exhaust could gain enough power to take the throne himself. Renaming herself Mama D to hide her true identity, Hebira served as one of the UAE's commanders until Divatox was old enough to hold a seat in the council. King Aradon Aradon was once one of King Mondo's generals before betraying him to form his own rival Machine Empire alongside fellow traitorous general-turned-queen Mechanica, going on to father Princess Archerina. Count Dregon Jark Warships and Fortresses Dark Fortress Hyprus Dr. Hinelar Furio Bandora's Moon Palace Named for Rita's mother and Vile's wife, the first Bandora, this Moon palace was home to the Evil Space Aliens. Goldar Scorpina Rito Revolto Squatt and Babboo The Dark Rangers Lord Zedd created his own set of Power Rangers in an attempt to stop them. Recruiting the newest bullies of Angel Grove, the Dark Rangers seemed promising. Ultimately, they were defeated and the powers were returned to the Morphing Grid by Tommy. They soon became the friends of the Rangers, so Zedd stole the powers again using the stolen Dino Coins, to upgrade them into Super Dark Rangers that more strongly resembled the main Rangers, and gave the powers to criminals around the world. However, they were defeated again, with their powers sent back to the Grid. Machine Moon Palace Shibolena & Hizumina These two were backup robotic guards to defend Astromena from harm. Once Astromena was killed, they activated and began their operations as designed by Hinelar Furio. This was interrupted when the Z-Wave arrived, turning them human. With no further questions, Udonna warped them to KO-35. Prince Gasket Buldont Princess Archerina Buldont Prince Sprocket Buldont Machine Beast Tamer Keris Space Skull Mordant Subcraft Elgar Elgar was the grandson of Hebira/Mama D's late younger sister, and so was the responsibility of Divatox to watch over him. Porto Rygog The Reef The Reef was Hydro Hog's base of operations on Aquitar. It was a seedy nightclub. Flowery Kuinoichi Gang These were a team of all-female Ranger-alikes who served as Hydro Hog's personal guards. Edenoi The planet Edenoi was successfully conquered by the UAE and used as a fortress. Venjix Hellgaille Palace The center of Venjix's operations is the Venjix Palace Kegalesia Kegalesia is another result of Venjix's brainwashing programs. She has the ability to rapidly regenerate skin. Currently, the RPM Rangers are investigating a way to change her back into a human. Chirakasonne The personal assistant to Venjix, he rarely fights. His specs were used for an Attack Bot. Affiliates Psyma Family Orgs Due to the pollution of the earth, a few Orgs were able to roam free, and were granted protections by the UAE. Nighloks Maki Empire Led by Empress Maki, the Maki Empire operated in Japan during the brief period following the Warring States Era. Mooks Grinders Grinders were upgraded versions of the Quantrons used by Venjix. Cogs Cogs were the basic soldiers of the Machine Empire. Tenga Chromites Rat Monsters Craterites Quantrons Putties Putty Patroller Super Putty Patroller Z-Putty Patroller Cotpotros (a.k.a. Kisserbugs) Dorodoros (a.k.a. Dribblers) Pirahnitrons Gallery Leaders Generals Henchmen Category:Pending Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Aliens